


New Tradition

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she tried to fix it with magic, Willow had another idea. Set pre-“Once More With Feeling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2008 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "ice skating."

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Tara said. Of course, that was a bit of an understatement, but she had a feeling it’d be hard for Willow to hear even that much. She was having a hard time hearing anyone’s ideas but her own lately. Tara pushed that thought aside for later.

“But this used to be her favorite thing to do on her birthday.” Willow tabbed through several fields and then entered some text on another. “And, okay, the timing’s all wrong, but I still think maybe it’d cheer her up.”

“You said it was her favorite thing to do with her father,” Tara pointed out carefully. “Her father who didn’t even call or anything when Joyce died.”

Willow finally took her hands off the laptop keyboard. “So you think this’ll make her more unhappy?”

“I think whatever’s bothering Buffy is going to take more than an ice show to make it right.” Tara reached over and brushed a wisp of hair from Willow’s face.

“Maybe you’re right.” Willow sighed. “I just wish I knew why she seems so sad all the time.”

“She’ll tell you when she’s ready.” Tara smiled. “Just … it might be subtle, you know? Don’t go expecting her to sing it from the rooftops.”

Willow giggled. “Okay. I won’t expect that at all.”

“What you need to do is come up with a new tradition. Something that’s just yours.”

“Something new? What …?” Willow’s eyes lit up. “Tara, you’re brilliant!”

The kiss that followed left Tara with melted knees as Willow bounded out of the room in search of Buffy.


End file.
